A blank page - Hanabi's chronicles
by Pixelsingledustmaze
Summary: Growing weary of her duties as the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hanabi is determined to change the strict and bland life of the Hyuga to experience her loss for youthful years, and maybe obtain first kiss? Hanabi x Konohamaru ? FIND OUT!
1. prologue

This is my very first fanfic, and Konohamaru hast appeared yet! sorry! But I will work on it because this is only the beginning. Btw sorry for my English. _In order to avoid confusion allow me too explain the time line when exactly when this fanfiction takes place:_

 _ **The last** takes two years after the fourth shinobi war. That makes Hanabi 13, and Hinata 18. My fanfiction takes two years after The last, making Hanabi 15 and Hinata 20. Boruto is two years old in **A blank page- hanabi's Chronicles.**_ _Konohamaru is one year older then Hanabi, making him 16._

 **A blank page - Hanabi's Chronicles**

 **Prologue**

It is Sunday morning as the sun rose high in the air on the hidden leaf village, konohagakure. In the Main Hyuga house, it is always quiet and calm. Only the rustling of leaves can be heard when the wind blowing through the three branches. However, a strict and rigid air loomed always over the compound as the head of the clan always insist intense training every day. The Byakugan must be protected at all cost, even if the Hyuga ore the strongest of the Konoha village A Main branch member going out of the main house all by themselves is out of the question. A guard must accompany the the Hyuga member of the Main house unless she or he is assigned to a mission.

A loud "thunk" can be heard from afar in the training hall.

"Hanabi! Stand up young lady!" Hiashi said, but had no intention to praise her hard work. Hanabi was not surprised.

As she stood up straight from her exhausted posture, she gathered all her strength to throw another blow at the log.

"Halt! That is enough for today. Your training shall continue tomorrow beginning at 6 AM. Don't be late." Hiashi said stern as ever, glancing over to the heiress.

Hanabi entered her room, exhausted from her training. Her room was already tidied by the maids. It smelled sweet like a Sakura blossom tree. Hanabi was the only Hyuga to have decorated her room. She is also the only one to wear bright color Kimonos. It is the only way she can freely express herself.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I last wrote in my diary."

She sat down on her desk and grabbed her favorite pink pen with white polka dots and started writing. Sh opened the drawer and grabbed her purple Diary. In here, she is her wild and free self. There is no need to address people by their respected names, she cusses whenever she wants too, and writes about things Hyuuga ears never wishes to hear. She even refers to her father as 'Dad', instead of 'father'.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have been training since I could ever remember. My father wanted to make my sister Hinata the heiress first. But Ever since my father realized I surpassed my sister, we started training me so I could become the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. This didn't make me hold it against my sister, because I want to be like her._

 _I love my sister so much, and we barely get to spend time together. I knew that some cadet branch members really hated us because of the system._

 _I always admired the fact she was so kind, despite the way Neji and Dad treated her. Some people give up and end their lives by thinking they have to carry too much weight of the world._

 _But Hinata didn't give up. She didn't take none of Dad or my cousins BS! Now that she is Married to Naruto, and planning to have a second child, it makes me so proud of her!_

 _Of course, we still don't see each other much during the day unless my father allows me to take a break in the afternoon. I always look forward to Saturday, since that is the **only** day we officially take break. So no training whatsoever, you had the chance to relax for a day. The world outside seems so colorful in stark contrast t the Hyuga clan. _

_We always eat rice and raw fish for dinner, or drink green tea. We always have the same outfits and training gears. Its boring! I learn a lot about many people around be due my sister, being the heiress or simply watching people pass by looking down from my window on the second floor in my room. I have the Byagukan, after all, I can spy on people and cute boys of course!_

 _I have always wondered, what it's like to have a mentor and be part of a three man squad. It always looked so exciting and fun to always have your friends from the academy by your side. It didn't matter if you became a Jonin, medic or a Hokage. Ever since the war ended, everyone knows one another a little in Konoha._

 _It seems like Hinata and her friends never separated. I sometimes see her talking to her friends, who are now also happily married and expecting a child. One of them had pink hair with green eyes, who was a medic ninja. I know her because I once saw her punching Naruto once across the street._

 _She's also pretty loud and can cause fissures with one punch. If you never noticed her then you must be living under a rock I guess. She seems nice, but I wouldn't want to mess with her. I'm a bit surprised she and the last Uchiha married her. The other was Ten ten if I'm not mistaking, she was specialized in weapons._

 _I haven't seen her much around. I always wondered if it's because she missed Neji. I have no idea if she's married or not. The last one was a really pretty woman that always wears purple. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. I like her sense of fashion, but being born in the Hyuuga, there is no way I could dress like that._

 _Every time I see Ino walking down the street outside the , guys stare at her and whistle at her, saying stuff like "hey sweet cheeks". All those things looked kinda cool though. I heard a boy once said "wow" to me once, and he seemed to be drooling at me. But when he yelled "hey cutie with the big hair" I knew it wasn't me._

 _But I'm a girl too...so that moment, I still felt a rush down my spine, I felt beautiful, ladylike and sexy._

Hanabi quickly scratched the last three words of her sentence. "If anyone ever found this diary and read that, I'm dead meat!" She thought to herself, as her faced turned bright pink.

She resumed her writing:

 _I can't help but to wonder why guys do this to women who pass by. Most of the times they seem to ignore them or shoot them daggers. But this is why I have this Diary._

 _If I don't understand something, I simply write about it, if my eyes cannot help me figure it out. But that isn't my only problem, aside of barely having time to spend with my sister, I have lost most of my childhood. I'm fifth teen now, and I'm probably never going to live it like a **real** teenager._

 _Whenever I get the chance, I ask my sister for advice. Well, that's it for now, until next time._

 **xoxoxoxox**

All characters from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto 


	2. Chapter 1

**A blank page Chapter 1:**

 **Eye to eye**

One day, a young chunin sat in a three as he was continuously talking about the women who stole his heart.

 _"Her eyes are so beautiful, like the night"._

 _"I have been liking her for so oh long, oh I wish I could be with her."_

 _"Her smile makes me melt inside,_

 _making me forget about all the trouble in my head"_

 _"Oh darling I wish I could be in your arms_

 _So I could kiss you from head too toe"_

His spiky haired friend, who stood nearby the three, couldn't take it anymore. The words made his ears bleed, he despises romance and "mushy stuff". When he had enough, he decided reach for his kunai. He flung it into direction of the hazel haired boy. The kunai flew straight into the young man's direction , hitting him right on his hindquarters like a bulls eye. The raven haired boy sprang as he felt the stabbing pain into his flesh of his behind.

" **YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAWWWCHH**! HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!?

"Listen _Romeo,_ will you shut your yappin will ya?" This is why I can't take you too hot-springs for !" Konohamaru said.

"Yo man whats gotten into you ? That hurt like hell!" Udon said, as he painstakingly yanked the kunai out of his left butt cheek, rubbing his aching behind.

Udon , is now frantically clunging himself on a branch of the three to avoid falling. He almost lost his balance when the kunai hit him on his butt.

"You've been saying that love sick stuff over and over five minutes now. "Be cool aigh't ?"

Konohamaru stated. The young chunin leaned his back on the the wall to relax. He ooked up and gave him a look so he could see that he really meant it.

Udon signed deeply. "Alright, alright I'll stop."

"Why won't you just straight up tell her you how you her?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd LOVE to see you have the guts and say it!" Udon challenged him.

"Seriously Udon, it's no big deal. There is a difference between liking and loving, and I don't have time for mushy stuff man." Konohamaru signed.

"I gotta work hard to become the next Hokage."

Don't be silly, Naruto still made it , and you know who he married right! Man that blue haired hyuuga girl is a beauty!

Udon said, as he hopelessly signed and looked up in the sky.

" Hm...Yeah…shes alright I guess. " Konohamaru's mind trailed on a different Hyuuga, but he couldn't remember her name. Damn, the Heiress of the Hyuga clan, how could he forget? That's bad for a future Hokage!

In the distance, Konohamaru saw the girl approaching them. He glanced at Udon, who was still looking up in the sky. Then, at that very moment, Konohamaru quietly gestured the girl to hide behind the big tree near. The pale skinned girl had no idea what he was up too, but she did it anyways because it looked like he was up too something good.

"Well?" Konohamaru asked.

"Huh? 'Well' what?" Udon said, not looking back at him. He was still looking up at the sky, not suspecting a thing.

"Do you _like_ her, or do you _love_ _her_?"

"Dude, I'm not a player!" Udon said standing up, looking at Konohamaru as if hes gone crazy.

 _"I Love Moegi!_ " He blurted out, loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Well, why wont you tell it to _her_?" Konohamaru said as he grinned sheepishly at Udon.

Udon's face grew pale as he saw his teamate pointing over Udons shoulder behind him.

A blushing Moegi popped out from behind the tree she was hiding.

"H-hey Guys!" Moegi greeted the guys gleefully.

 **"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! M-M-M-Mo.…Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-MOEGIII!?"**

Konohamaru tried hard not to laugh.

"D-D-Did you ….heard what j-j-just I said?" Udon stammered with a small voice. He started sweating and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Yup, I sure did!" Moegi said with a big smile on her face, her cheeks were pink from all the blushing. Her eyes were sparkling like she just had been just proposed too.

Udon looked at Konohamaru, who was sadistically smiling back at him.

" **YOU**! **_YOU TRICKED_ ME!** " Udon's face turned as red as the curry of life.

Udon started his infamous rant at Konohamaru. Konohamaru couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing, rolling on the floor. In order to keep his mouth shut, Moegi kissed him gracefully on his left cheek.

The two boys sat there side by side, one still hysterically snorting, pleased how his plan worked out. The other boy, was brimming with mixed feelings. The kunoichi sat beside him with her arms wrapped around his, leaning on his left shoulder.

Udon was embarrassed , flustered, and very happy all at the same time. Udon turned his head too look at Konohamaru and he gave Konohamaru a "you da man" fistbump. He was gratefull how his friend helped him out.

 _I'll get you for this, Konohamaru! It's payback time..._

 _o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _I don't get why the everything has to be so serious….sheesh. Even Hinata is like that at times, she's rather mature, but like lighten up a bit?_ Hanabi thought to herself.

Thank goodness technology has developed fast in Konohakagure, so she could just send her message to check if Hinata was home. It was Friday and the training session was finally over. Sometimes, Habi was so worn out , she couldn't visit her sister. When she made it to her room, she sled the door open and made her way to her cozy, cloud like bed. Her tiny body flopped on the bed, face first on her pillow. It's been a very long week for Hanabi. Day after day her father wants her to train in order not to "fall behind."

 _I swear once I become the head of the clan, I will merge the Cadet and Main branch together! That's the main reason I want to be stronger!_

It takes a few minutes before Hinata replies, but it takes longer than 5 minutes, then she must be busy or away. She is a mother now after all. Hanabi opened the Leaf messenger two write Hinata a message.

 ** _'y_ _o, sis whats up" Can I come over? ' Hanabi smiled at her phone and and tapped on send.Y_**

Her thumbs moved swiftly over the keynotes as if she was blocking chakra. The logo of the Konoha messenger was a cute round, green leaf. The slogan for the messenger was corny tough, _leaf your messages!_

Hanabi cringed.

At least she was allowed to own a cell phone that she could use. Some of the Hyuuga members remained old fashioned and are still sending letters the old fashion way. The It's like everything _"new_ " and _"fun"_ is taboo for them.

As she waited for her sister to reply, Hanabi rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She looked around her room. The wall was fully decorated with girlish posters. One of them was an attractive male celebrity something her father called 'distasteful'. If her father didn't change, he would have pull it off the wall and shred it too pieces.

"PING!"

Hanabi reached for her cellphone and opened the chat conversation:

 _Hey dear sister! Of course you can come over! I'm making soup for Naruto. I'll be waiting!_

 _Outside her window, she heard the birds chirping peacefully. Then all of a sudden she hears someone screaming outside._

 ** _"Eaahhhh!" "YEAH!"_**

 _Hanabi's spine bolted up and she grabbed a kunai as she heard the screaming frantically in the distance. Her heart was pounding in the chest of the sudden call. She rushed to the window, only to realize she had no more energy left to jump out of the window and she almost lost her balance before she even got there._

 ** _YEAH!"_** ** _YEAH!"_**

 _""_ _Huh!? those screams don't sound as if someone is in trouble now._

 _"_ ** _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 _A tall man with grey sweaters flew across the Konoha over the the buildings, along with his loyal ninken dog. He was making his way to the main gate._

 _"_ _A NEW MISSION BABY! WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR ASS ! RIGHT AKAMARU! ?"_

 _"_ _ARF ARF!" The ninken barked in response_ _._

Hanabi signed as she relaxed her shoulders and put away her kunai away in her pocket.

 _Oh it's that_ _guy…pffff._ _I like seeing him, hes kinda cute._

Hanabi smiled as she looked outside the window.

 _I got a thing for tall guys with spiky dark brown hair. I would chose h_ _im over Naruto, but that's just looks. Hes a bit too much of a loudmouth for my liking._

For a moment, Hanabi felt extremely light headed. Before she knew it, everything became black.

o000o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hanabi woke up feeling a bit nauseous. Her head was spinning and she felt cold, despite laying under the sheets. Hold on, where the heck was she ?

"Huh?..ooooh…wha.. wh-what h-happened?"

Hanabi tried to get up, but the gravity disagreed with her attempt and it pulled her back down on the bed, making the pounding in her head worse. Hanabi heard a familiar voice.

"Aunt Hanaaabiiii !" The three year old shouted.**

"Boruto?...Hinata!"

"Honey, you fainted and fell out your the window. Thank goodness Konohamaru was there too saved you!. "

Hanabis eyes widened. She must have been too worn out after training, she hasn't realized the possible danger.

Konohamaru ? _The guy named after Konhakagure_ She thought. Hanabi doesn't see Konohamaru much. He is often out training with Udon and Moegi or he is out on missions.

"She was lucky I happened to pass by actually." She heard a male voice saying.

Hanabi gasped, she hand't even notice Konohamaru's presence. "H-honourable grandson?" Hanabi said.

When she looked to her left, she noticed Konohamaru was still there, sitting in the corner of the hospital room. The boy stood up and approached her. The boy has grown quite a bit from the last time she saw him. She remembers him from Hinata's wedding, throwing a a piece of cake his cake in Naruto's face too celebrate him. Konohamaru's eyes twitched when she said that, tough he got over it, it skill irked him somehow. Konohamaru stood up and approached her.

"Lady Hanabi, How are you feeling ?" He said

"I feel okay now, thank you…and thank you so much for uhh...saving me. I owe you one." Hanabi wasn't honest, her head was still throbbing.

His manly perfume made her ashamed and mortified. She was just about to take a shower and visit her sister. But instead she was distracted and falling from a window.

 _This is embarrassing, I'm all sweaty from all the training, and probably smelled like a pig and some guy carried me to the hospital. H_ _e just HAD to a cute guy too!_

"Your welcome, Lady Hanabi. It's alright, I just happened too pass by. Your okay now, that's all what matters" Konohamaru said, he smiled at her.

Hanabi had too looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Well! I gotta take my leave, see ya later Hanabi! Get well soon! Konohamaru said.

"Yeah thanks again! Bye!" Hanabi said as she waved at him

Konohamaru waved at Hinata and Boruto and and with that, he left.

"My my…he said ' _see ya later'._ Am I missing something here, little Hanabi? " Hinata jested.

Hanabi blushed a little at the remark. Hinata! Oh you..! Oouhhh ! When she snapped back t reality her head started spinning again.

"Oh dear, the impact of the fall must have got a huge effect on you. Take it easy so you could recover alright?"

"Hinata leaned over and kissed Hanabi on her forehead. I'll leave now…I'll come and pick you up around 8 Am alright? I talked to father, he will let you rest for a week. He said you are old enough now so you can start training on your own, whenever you feel like it."

Hanabi was so happy she embraced her sister into a tight hug. The sisters then departed, and Hanabi was finally alone to think too herself. There was only one thing that couldn't get off her mind. His masculine voice made her feel butterflies, she had look away bit while he was talking too her.

 _Honorable_ _grandson huh? …So he saved me. I have met several people, but not all of them. But why did I have to look away ?_ _I'm not a shy type , what gives ? I have never felt like this before. His presence… made me so happy for some reason. What is this that I'm feeling?_

Hanabi's shook her head and signed.

"I'm so confused, I must be imagining things" She said out loud too herself. Hanabi's little smile disappeared as she realized why she way.

 _I…I don't have any friends of my age, because I'm too busy with my duties as the heiress….I envy you sis. This week, perhaps I will have a chance too make new friends._

All characters from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 _In order to avoid confusion allow me too explain the time line when exactly when this fanfiction takes place._

 _ **The last** takes two years after the fourth shinobi war. That makes Hanabi 13, and Hinata 18. My fanfiction takes two years after The last, making Hanabi 15 and Hinata 20. Boruto is two years old in **A blank page- hanabi's Chronicles.**_ _Konohamaru is one year older then Hanabi, making him 16._

Source: wiki/Hanabi_Hyūga

In 12 years after the last , Boruto will be 12 (DUH). Himawari's age was unknown but she was probably celebrating her 6th birthday, hence the 6 candles on the cake


End file.
